


Not Even You, You See

by KISSwift



Series: Jealousy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Secret Society of Superheroes, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous!Sam. Ryder (I dunno why I keep picking Ryder, maybe cos he’s like Sam-lite?) asks Blaine’s help to track down the person who catfished him, specifically asking for Nightbird. Blaine agrees and Sam starts feeling jealous when Blaine and Ryder spend a lot of time together trying to catch Katie. He feels left out. And, for some reason, heart-broken. The Blonde Chameleon must rescue Nightbird from the manipulations of Mega-Stud!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even You, You See

When Blaine had first formed The Secret Society of Superheroes club at McKinley it had been so that he didn’t feel so lost now that Kurt was gone. He had thrown himself head first into it purely because it was something to keep him occupied. He never imagined that it would take off the way it did. New members were joining the club every single day. Even some of the non-Glee football players were now involved.

For Blaine it had only become a serious thing after he has befriended Sam and the two of them had taken the Nationals trophy back from the Warblers in a good vs. evil showdown. After that he and Sam had begun a website where people could post asking for help that one or more superhero would provide. They didn’t charge any money – although some people insisted on giving them tips – so the club had essentially become their way of continuing their charity work in the community. The extensive funds that Blaine received from his family were enough to fund anything they specifically needed to buy and Figgins was more than happy for that to happen as he didn’t have to assign any of the school’s money to them. Plus the group was bringing a lot of positive press to the school.

The usual deal tended to be that if you got Nightbird then you got Blonde Chameleon too. The two were an inseparable duo even when the task they’d been asked to complete could have been done by a single person. Sam had stuck himself like glue to Blaine after his breakdown and subsequent almost transfer back to Dalton. He didn’t want his friend getting back to that point as he wasn’t sure he could talk him out of a bad decision next time. This constant closeness had probably helped to advance Blaine’s crush on Sam a lot further than it would have gone otherwise.

Everyone knew that of the superheroes in the club Nightbird was the best closely followed by Blonde Chameleon which meant when the newest scandal in Glee club arose everyone expected them to be consulted on it. Only it didn’t quite work out like that.

~#~#~

Blaine and Sam were discussing what they thought the plot of Iron Man 3 would be in the choir room when Blaine’s Nightphone buzzed indicating that he had a text. “That better not be Tina texting you on the wrong phone again,” Sam exclaimed. Tina still had the annoying habit of texting Blaine normal messages on his Nightphone because he checked that one quicker.

Blaine opened the text to read a message from Ryder;

_From: Mega-Stud (R)_

_To: Nightbird_

_Hey, where are you? I need to talk to you in person about something important. I promise it’s superhero business._

“It just Ryder,” Blaine told Sam before firing off a quick text back as he asked Sam what he thought the Mandarin’s plan was going to be;

_From: Nightbird_

_To: Mega-Stud (R)  
_

_In the choir room with Blonde Chameleon._

Ryder obviously hadn’t been that far away because it only took about a minute before he appeared in the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt,” Ryder apologised, “but I really need to talk to Nightbird for a moment.”

The pair was puzzled by the fact that he didn’t want to talk to both of them but Blaine went with Ryder nonetheless. They walked far enough down the corridor so that Sam couldn’t hear their conversation before Ryder started to explain, “well you know I was messaging this girl online named Katie but she turned out to be lying about who she was. Well she won’t come along to any of our arranged meeting times and I was wondering if you would help me figure out who she really is."

“Of course,” Blaine agreed, “I’ll go get Blonde Chameleon and then we can get started.”

“Wait,” Ryder said grabbing hold of Blaine’s arm to stop him walking back to the choir room, “can it just be you please? I don’t really want anyone else involved.”

“Okay,” Blaine agreed after a few moments of hesitation. He wasn’t really at his most comfortable working without Sam by his side but he could do it this one if Ryder was so set on it, “so what do we know so far?”

Ryder filled him in on the phone call to Katie during the shooting and how he suspected it was one of the glee club as they made their way down the corridor towards the main door. Blaine subconsciously knew Sam would be waiting for him to come back but he got caught up in the mystery behind Ryder’s situation and instead offered Ryder a lift so they could check out Ryder’s home computer. It would be easier to track an address from that than from any of the school computers he had been using.

~#~#~

Sam waited in the choir room for about ten more minutes before he realised that Blaine wasn’t going to reappear. He was a bit upset that Blaine hadn’t told him he was leaving but he knew that Blaine often got caught up in things. If what Ryder had asked him to do was especially interesting he would just have gotten into it straight away. He was sure his friend would tell him about it later.

He sent Blaine a quick text on his normal phone to remind him before heading out to his car and driving back to the Hummel-Hudson house;

_To: Blaine_

_From: Sam_

_Hey dude, please don’t leave me in the choir room. Meet in 2 hours? We can discuss the Ryder situation and we can finish our conversation._

It was nearly two hours later already by the time he received a reply text from Blaine;

_To: Sam_

_From: Blaine_

_Sorry Sam, I lost track of time and this situation is very delicate. Ryder doesn’t want anyone else involved. Can’t meet today! I’ll see you at school tomorrow._

Sam was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see Blaine again today and that Blonde Chameleon wasn’t allowed to participate in this investigation but he knew it was Ryder’s choice. Iron Man 3 would still be there to be speculated about tomorrow and some evidence in Ryder’s case might not be.

~#~#~

The next day Sam hadn’t heard from Blaine since confirming that it was okay for them not to meet up again. This was a little unusual as usually he spent the entire morning talking to Blaine via text message until they could speak in person. He hoped nothing was wrong.

However, when he walked into the choir room he was met with the unusual sight of Ryder and Blaine laughing together in the corner surrounded by paper and tapping out something on Ryder’s laptop. They didn’t even seem to notice that Sam had entered the room. Irrationally Sam was quite angry that Blaine had blown off their morning ritual to hang out with Ryder. And how had Ryder made him smile like that. He only smiled like that for Sam.

Even though he didn’t normally eavesdrop on people as it just lead to trouble he couldn’t resist the temptation. Especially when he heard his name mentioned in the conversation.

“It’s not Sam and it’s not Brittany,” Blaine told Ryder, “that I know for sure.”

“Yeah Brittany wouldn’t be able to pull it off for this long and you’re never not with Sam,” Ryder admitted, “I don’t think it’s Unique. Her ringtone didn’t play that day in the choir room.”

“Well,” Blaine pointed out, “she might have changed her ringtone for that very reason. We can’t rule her out just yet. Kitty however we can rule out. She said she had no specific religious beliefs and Kitty’s a devout Christian. For that matter Joe can go too.”

“I forgot about that,” Ryder admitted, “this is why I needed you to come help me out.”

“Okay, so let’s look at the evidence for everyone else,” Blaine said with a smile, “we can’t rule out Unique because of the possibility of a ringtone change. And it’s possible that it’s Jake or Marley but I think you’re a bit too close for that. It would just be horribly mean spirited and I don’t think either of them are. So that leaves Sugar who is a valid possibility, Tina but I’ve not seen her spending any extra time on the computer lately so it’s unlikely and Artie who we can rule out because he’s completely straight.

“Or it could be you,” Ryder said nudging Blaine with a laugh, “you could just be going along with my plan to catch her because you’re trying to cover your tracks.”

“Damn,” Blaine replied trying to keep his tone serious, “you figured out my master plan.”

At that Blaine and Ryder finally lost it and started laughing at their own quips smiling at each other before Ryder added, “you know it wouldn’t be that bad if it was you.”

That was the point where Sam decided to sprint from the room somehow unable to bear the sight of his friend semi-flirting with somebody else. He had gotten used to Blaine acting nervous around him because of his crush. It was cute. And now he might be losing that because Ryder might be able to return a crush if Blaine developed one on him. And not only was Ryder stealing that he seemed to be stealing Blaine away as a friend as well. Sam wasn’t sure what he would do with his days both at school and at home if Blam broke up. It was clear; he would have to win Blaine back. (He’d totally missed the fact that Ryder’s sentence ended with, “if you weren’t… you know, a dude,” because he’d left so quickly.)

~#~#~

Meanwhile back in the choir room Blaine and Ryder were generally mucking around and having a laugh waiting for the trace on the IP address of Katie from non-school hours conversations to come through.

“I’m sorry I’ve taken you away from Sam to do this,” Ryder apologised, “I know you prefer hanging out with him but I just didn’t want this to go too far.”

“You’ve explained that a million times Ryder,” Blaine reminded him, “and I’ve told you a million times it’s okay. Yes Sam is my best friend but he does have a girlfriend so it’s not like he’s spending the time alone. And I know how much you want to get to the bottom of this.”

Before Ryder could say anything else a box appeared on the computer screen showing the IP address of Katie’s computer. Blaine began inputting it into the program that would identify where the computer was located as Ryder sat back shocked that he was about to find out who Katie actually was.

“I’ve got it,” Blaine told Ryder, “it’s…”

“Wait,” Ryder said stopping Blaine mid-sentence, “I’m not really sure that I want to know anymore. Why am I even still talking to her? What if it’s someone that I could never be with? I just…”

“We’ve come this far,” Blaine pointed out, “it would be better for you to know after all the work we’ve put in.”

“You mean the work you put in,” Ryder said, “I didn’t do much. Okay, hit me with it.”

“It’s Unique’s address,” Blaine told him cautiously, “and as I doubt it’s her parents…”

Ryder seemed taken aback about who the catfish really was. Mind you Blaine knew how he had struggled with how Unique identified as a person earlier on and it turned out that the person who had helped him get through that situation had been Unique herself.

“I should- I should go see her,” Ryder said hesitantly, “we should meet up again sometime soon just for a day out.”

“Sure,” Blaine said having enjoyed Ryder’s company for the last couple of days, “we could take the ride out to the bowling place and do that if you want.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ryder replied, “I’ll probably be busy with all this drama tomorrow but if you want to go on Friday then we could probably go pick up some dinner afterwards. As long as you’re willing to drive us there.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Blaine said, “now I should probably go find Sam.”

~#~#~

  _To: Sam_

_From: Blaine_

_Hey man, where are you?  
\- _

_To: Blaine_

_From: Sam_

_In the auditorium. You free now?_

_-_

_To: Sam_

_From: Blaine_

_Yeah, I sorted out what Ryder wanted me to do. Be there in a minute._

_~#~#~_

When Blaine walked into the auditorium Sam was sitting on the edge of the stage drawing something in his notepad. He’d obviously been playing guitar earlier as well because his was at his side.

“I’ve been waiting for ages,” Sam exclaimed, “I was so bored.”

“Shouldn’t you have been hanging out with your girlfriend?” Blaine said wondering why Sam wouldn’t have gone to meet Brittany when he didn’t have to hang around with Blaine doing one of their many activities and extracurriculars.

Sam was taken aback for a second as he hadn’t even thought about meeting up with Britt. Shouldn’t have been the first thing on his mind when he had learned that Blaine wouldn’t be able to hang out with him? In fact he had been ignoring most of her texts in favour of waiting for a text from Blaine. He quickly pulled out his phone and checked the messages from Britt.

_~#~#~_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Britt_

_Hey Sammy, do u want 2 go 2 Bredstix wit me?_

_-_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Britt_

_Sammy?_

_-_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Britt_

_Have I forgutten how to txt again?_

_-_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Britt_

_Santana says I’m doing it write. Why won’t you answr?_

_-_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Britt_

_Santana says if u don’t answer this I shuld go out wit her. Do u still wanna go out wit me?_

_-_

_To: Sammy_

_From: Britt_

_Im gonna go get ready for my date wit Santana. Srry Sammy but we’ve broken up._

_~#~#~_

Sam started off by smiling at the typos in Brittany’s text as it reminded him that other people made spelling mistakes in text messages. But by the end of it he was frowning a little as he had just gotten broken up with via text message. That was a new low for him. Mind you, it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would when Britt eventually went back to Santana. In the end he had been much more worried about not spending time with Blaine than not spending time with Brittany. Which to be honest should probably tell him something.

“She just broke up with me,” Sam told Blaine passively not even having to fake not being that bothered.

“Oh Sam,” Blaine said instantly looking genuinely apologetic, “I’m sorry. If you want to come over tonight we could have an Avengers marathon to cheer you up.”

“I knew it was coming,” Sam said with a shrug, “besides I was more concerned with something else. It’s my own fault. I’m still on for that marathon though. And maybe we could finish it up on Friday if we don’t get all the way through.”

“Oh I’m sorry Sam I can only do today,” Blaine told him, “I’m going out with Ryder on Friday for bowling and dinner. And I know you have to call Stacy and Stevie at the weekend so it would be inconvenient to do it then.”

“Oh right,” Sam said sadly, “at least we’ll get tonight.”

All he could think was that once again Blaine had picked Ryder over him. Even though Ryder had obviously asked Blaine to hang out with him first. But it was an unwritten rule that Fridays were Blam days before he had to spend the weekend focused on his family. Plus it sounded like Ryder had asked Blaine out on a date and Sam was almost certain that Ryder was straight and stringing Blaine along. So it was up to Blonde Chameleon to free Nightbird from the manipulations of Mega-Stud. But how? And why did he care so much about who Blaine was dating?

The thing was that he would much rather Blaine hung out with him rather than anyone else. And he especially didn’t want to lose teasing material by Blaine getting over his crush. But why was that? Straight guys weren’t supposed to want gay guys to keep their crush on them even if they were best friends. Even Sam knew that. Did that mean… he just wanted the attention because it felt good to him? And if that was the case then had he actually been reciprocating Blaine’s crush this whole time?

But it did provide him with the perfect way to pull Blaine back away from Ryder and back into hanging out with Sam. All he had to do was kiss Blaine and then Blaine would want to hang out around Sam for more kisses and he would figure out if these weird feelings he had towards Blaine were genuine.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Blaine calling his name. Apparently he had been doing it for quite some time judging by the concerned look he was giving him. In hindsight what Sam did next might not have been the smartest thing ever but Blaine was so close and he had just been thinking about kissing him. So he did. He planted a kiss right on Blaine’s lips and was just beginning to enjoy it when Blaine pulled away. It had to be only seconds later but it felt like hours.

“What the hell Sam?” Blaine exclaimed obviously too shocked to say anything else. He guessed that Blaine had never in a million years expected to get a kiss from his crush especially one initiated by Sam.

“I just wanted…” Sam choked out.

“Just wanted to what?” Blaine asked insistently, “because it looked an awful lot like you were taking advantage of my crush on you for no apparent reason.”

“It wasn’t like this,” Sam exclaimed, “it was just that you were spending all of your time with Ryder and I missed you. And I missed you more than my girlfriend so I thought maybe the weird feelings I’ve always had for you were more than that. So I just thought if I kissed you I’d find out and you might stop spending the majority of your time with him.”

“Oh Sam,” Blaine said with a slight smile, “you could just have asked me about it if you were doubting your sexuality. You didn’t have to kiss me out of nowhere.”  

“Still,” Sam said, “it worked. I know now that there is something between us that isn’t just friendship. There was a spark there before you pulled away.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Blaine said his eyes almost lighting up the way they always did when he was either especially happy or sad. Somehow Sam thought it was the former this time.

“I’m asking you if you’ll be my boyfriend,” Sam finally managed to conclude what the entire point of his speech had been. The words felt strange in his mouth but he couldn’t deny that it felt good to finally get that out in the open.

“Okay,” Blaine said softly with a slight smile, “but I’m not cancelling my day out with Ryder. I’m allowed to have friends as well.”

“Deal,” Sam replied before leaning in to initiate their first real kiss as a couple.


End file.
